


Guessing

by lindsey_grissom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mulder comes back is everything as it seems?  (Abandoned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is incredibly unlikely to ever be completed. It was started so long ago that I no longer even remember where it was headed. Set after Season 7, ignoring Season 8.

**Washington DC FBI Hoover Building Thursday 3rd July 23:00**

The FBI building felt so hot as Agent Scully stood in the elevator. She absently watched the digits on the wall indicate what floor she had reached.

3rd floor; 2nd floor; 1st floor; Ground floor; Basement.

Finally the elevator stopped with a jolt. The doors opened sweeping in large wave of stuffy air that filled the small space in no time. Typical, thought Scully, the basements always cold in the winter, we could really do with an office with windows.

She stepped through the open doors into the hallway. She turned the corner and followed the corridor to the end until she reached Mulder's office. Her name should really be on the door now. Seeing as how She was the only one down here now, being as Mulder was missing. It was just that she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be like admitting to herself that he was gone and wouldn't be back and she wasn't ready to do that, not yet. Scully stared at the nameplate for a while; reminiscing on the first time she had seen it. She could still remember that first day. From the very start she had tried to rationalise Mulder's findings, trying to use science to explain the unusual. What for? Did it really matter if science was always right, just as long as it was the truth? Perhaps if she had been more open minded then Mulder would be here now, standing next to her, discussing a new case. But he wasn't. He was somewhere far away. Far away from her. She wasn't sure when she would find him but she knew that someday she would and she hoped with all her heart that she'd find him alive. There had been several manhunts but they had been a waste of time. She hadn't learnt anything new, except that Mulder was definitely not on Earth. Not any longer anyway.

Scully shook herself from her memories. Then cursed as she tried to overcome the dizziness. It wasn't 'till times like these that she remembered she was pregnant.

Just then the phone rang. She headed towards the phone throwing down her jacket. Who could that be? Everyone had gone home, she was the last; she always was these days, even though Skinner insisted she needed to rest. She just had to finish the paperwork from the latest case and then she too would be gone.

"Agent Scully here." She spoke into the receiver.

"Hi Scully it's me." A familiar voice answered.

"Mulder?" Scully felt her heart race as he listened for some conformation that it really was Mulder and that her search was over.

"I need your help Scully, Please, help me!"

"Mulder! Mulder! Where are you? What's wrong? Mulder! Answer me Mulder!" The phone went dead. Scully stood for a moment trying to work out what to do next.

She held down the receiver button then dialled the number of the information department. "I'd like a trace on the last number to have phoned this number, please."

"Ok, time of call?"

"11:10 pm." Answered Scully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry. There hasn't been an incoming call since 5:30, which Assistant Director Skinner. Are you sure it wasn't earlier?" I could check for you if you wish."

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you." She replaced the receiver, a look of complete confusion and worry on her face. What had just happened? She thought to herself. Was it really Mulder that had phoned? How? Why hadn't the call been recorded? If it was Mulder, where was he and why did he need her help? If it wasn't, who was it and why had they called? She didn't have an answer to any of these questions. She had been having visions of Mulder in her sleep since his disappearance, sometimes she had thought she had heard his voice, or seen him in a crowd, but she knew that was just down to her sadness. This time it was different. She couldn't explain how. It just was. She suddenly realised she had been holding her breathe and released the air from her lungs, as exhaustion overcame her, and she feel onto the seat beneath her.

The woods were dark and cold. She could barely see the movement in the shadows of the great Oak trees that toward above her. The woods were still and quite. Too quiet, but it was no time to start getting scared. She could just see Mulder up ahead. His body standing; illuminated by a bright beam of light coming from above the trees. Its origination hidden by the dense foliage. She could feel her legs begin to weary beneath her. She couldn't stop now. Not now she was so close. She sped up until she was at a sprint. She could almost smell him; hear his breathing; feel his skin on her cheek. She reached out a hand to him he raised his. Their fingers drew closer together until...

The sound of the ringing phone sliced through the dream like a scalpel. Springing Scully from it and back to the real world. She rubbed her red eyes. She must have cried in the night again. It was a normal thing now. She didn't even realise she was doing it anymore.

Slowly she sat up from the desk, wiping away the dampness from her cheeks. Last time she swore to herself she wouldn't work until she was too tired to even drive home, if only Mulder was here, he would have seen how tired she had become and forced her to go home. Although if he was here she probably wouldn't have over worked herself any way, she was only still at work because she couldn't allow some other brown nose agent take control of the search and she knew that as soon as she left the X - Files would be shut down. "Oh Mulder, I need you to come back, before I *have* to leave"

The ring of the phone reminded her why she had woken up so fast. At the same time she remembered the phone call she'd had last night. Could it be Mulder on the phone this time? Her heart leapt as she lifted the receiver.

"Scully" She spoke in to it.

There was a pause as the person on the other end of the line breathed heavily into the phone. "Mulder? Is that you?" She asked when the silence became too much.

"No Agent Scully." A familiar gruff voice answered, "It's Skinner here."

There was another small silence while Scully came to her senses and got over the embarrassment that had suddenly overcome her.

"Sorry Sir, force of habit. How can I help you? Sir are you still there?" She asked, when no one answered she decided to ask again.

"Sir, are you still there?"

"Sorry, Scully I'm still here, I have to tell you something, it's very important. Could you meet me in my office in about 45 minutes?"

"Sure, Sir what is it, is this about the last lot of paperwork because I have nearly finished it I just have to tie up a few lose ends?"

"No it's not the paper work. I don't want to tell you over the phone. Just meet me in my office Dana." With that the line went dead.

Thoughts went rushing through Scully's head. 'He called me Dana. He never calls me that, unless something's wrong. Maybe it was the paperwork, perhaps he doesn't think i'm capable to work now. Or is he going to close down the X - Files. He wouldn't, would he? He's done it before.' With a sideward glance she looked again at the phone and the concluded that that was the answer. Skinner wanted to shut down the X - Files and he wanted to break it to her in person, in 15 minutes. Just enough time to go home and change, if she was going down she was going to go down in clean clothes. She didn't want Skinner to know she'd been sleeping in the office again. As she prepared herself for the closure of the X - Files, Skinner was preparing himself to tell her something very different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Washington DC FBI Hoover Building AD Skinners Office Friday 4th June 7:00 am**

Skinner was pacing up and down his office. He couldn't believe what he had said. Why'd he call her Dana? He never did that. At least not at work. He remembered calling her that when he had visited her in the hospital after he lost Mulder. Sometimes, when he stopped by her apartment to ensure she was coping ok, he would see how tired she was and he may say 'Dana, you have to rest' but if he usually called her that she would begin worrying that something was wrong. Even though he didn't want to worry her, he knew that when she found out what was wrong she would start to worry straight away. Perhaps she had already guessed what it was. That would make it easier to tell her. If she hadn't then she would hate him for making her wait, while he decided how to tell her, when she could have been with *Him*.

There was a sharp knock an the door, which snapped Skinner from his reverie.

"Sir Agent Scully is here to see you." His assistant announced. Had it been 45 minutes already?

"Ok, send her in please." He said eventually. She nodded and disappeared back into her office. Seconds later Scully walked through the same door. Her expression was blank and emotionless, only her eyes betrayed her true feelings, her eyes were clouded and glazed, almost dull, nothing like the bright blue eyes of the Agent Scully that he had meet about 7 years before. They had been just as bright 8 months ago, just before Mulder had gone, since then Skinner had notice them fade, the only thing that Scully couldn't stop from showing her emotions and her loss.

"You needed to see me Sir." Scully spoke first breaking the now awkward silence between them.

"Yes Agent Scully, I don't know how to tell you this but, well." before he could finish Scully spoke again.

"Sir if it's about the X Files, I won't let you shut them down again. They where, no are, Mulder's life and now they're my only chance of finding him and I won't let you take that from me!"

Skinner had never seen so much fire behind Scully's eyes as he did then. Did she really think he would do such a thing? He would never dream of taking away the last chance to find Mulder, even though it wasn't necessary now. She was still looking at him with hate but most of all betrayal. She felt betrayed by him. How could he have made her feel like that when he had in fact got the news he knew she had been waiting for, from that night in the hospital. She looked close to tears, why wasn't he talking to her, telling her the news.

Finally he got his voice and, he gently told her his news.

"No Dana, it's not about the X Files, you know I would never do that to you our Mulder." At the mention of Mulder's name Scully seemed to relax a little, although she still stared at her superior questioningly.

"Well if it's not the X Files what is it?" She asked.

"Well it is about the X Files in a way, actually one in particular." He paused for a moment before continuing, "They found him on the pavement just inside Georgetown, actually very close to your apartment which is where I believe he was heading. He was taken straight to Georgetown MC, where he is now. Which is where I'm sure you will want to go as soon as possible. Did you hear me Scully? Mulder's back!"


End file.
